Grell 50 Themes
by KateSkirmish
Summary: Fifty words, one sentence each, all about Grell.


I love Kuroshitsuji and I can't even get enough of it. Waiting for the next chapter to come out has been KILLING me. Heh. My favorite character is Grell, so I decided to steal this idea from the 1sentence lj community. It was fun and a lot harder than I thought it would be. I tried to keep things in character, and I have seen all the episodes/read all the chapters so there might be spoilers I guess? Anyway, just did this for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

**Sun** – As every night ended with the rising sun, he felt the dull pain of disappointment.

**Bubbles** – He didn't care much for house work, but that didn't stop him from loving how the dish soap bubbles reflected his toothy grin.

**Envy** – He had heard that through some strange turn of events, William and Sebastian were sharing a bedroom, and the thought entered his mind to join the circus too.

**Rain** – He could barely feel the rain beating down around him in the dark alley as her intoxicatingly red blood washed over everything.

**Monkey** – Wearing such drab colors and serving afternoon tea made him feel like a trained monkey.

**Hair** – He longed for the day he could reveal his bright red hair to the demon in disguise.

**Happiness** – Words could not describe the happiness he felt as his death scythe tore through the dark butler's flesh.

**Fear** – Despite being a death god himself, he felt no greater terror than when he awaited his punishment from William.

**Laundry** – He hung Madam Red's beautiful dresses out to dry, and figured that he'd never know whether or not the colors ran.

**Ribbon** – He pulled his brown hair back and marveled at how uninspired it looked, but loved the bright red ribbon holding it in place nonetheless.

**Chance** – As he stood in the full moon's light looking into the dark butler's eyes, he wondered if he would have a chance to see an amazing cinematic memory that night.

**Work** – Reaping was alright, but he felt he deserved to have some fun.

**Trees** – Trimming the Phantomhive's trees so poorly made him feel like hanging himself, so he went ahead and did so.

**Fish** – Even though his expertise was in cutting, he wondered if he would ever be able to fillet a fish as beautifully as Sebastian had done.

**Lightning** – The unspoken knowledge of both Sebastian's true identity and his own sent shivers of excitement down his spine like lightning.

**Color** – He would be willing to die in peace if he could see Sebastian in bright red just once.

**Juice** – With his superb acting skills, he was sure no one would realize it was the dark butler's subtle gaze that made him spill the morning's orange juice.

**Pride** – He could take any amount of physical damage, but he begged and pleaded for Sebastian to spare his beautiful face.

**Control** – It was difficult to keep in how attracted he was to Sebastian, and it was amazing he was able to stay silent while serving as Madam Red's butler.

**Relief** – Looking up to see that William had come to his aid, he felt grateful and overjoyed.

**Smile** – He felt that the most heart capturing smile included sticking out his tongue and giving a playful wink.

**Experiment** – It may have gotten him into some serious trouble, but trying something new besides the boring every day reaping turned out to be an interesting experiment.

**Car** – It was a shock to see the Phantomhive's butler jump out of a fast moving stagecoach, and the act made him long for the mysterious man even more.

**Games** – He was happy to play with the women he and Madam Red had their fun with, but he knew the game had ended when she refused to finish off her nephew.

**Past** – In the past, he had seen countless cinematic records of the dying, but from the moment he met Sebastian, there was only one he truly craved to experience.

**Dog** – He loved dogs, but he felt the slightest bit of jealousy every time Pluto clung to Sebastian in human form.

**Alien** – The thought of helping anyone if didn't help himself as well was completely alien to him.

**Warmth** – Emerging from the recently deceased Mary Kelly's room, he could still feel her warm blood trickle down his face as he acted as the Barnett's butler one last time.

**Holiday** – After the Jack the Ripper incident, he was put on what William had said was a "forced holiday".

**Feet** – He could barely keep his feet on the ground when he thought of the things he wished he and Sebastian could do.

**Confusion** – It took him a while to realize the truth about the Phantomhive's faithful butler, and upon first meeting him he was quite confused.

**Retire** – Since Madam Red had refused to murder her nephew, he felt it was time she retire.

**Sharing** – Despite the object of his affection's disgust, it was no secret that he wanted to share more than kisses with a certain flawless butler.

**Destruction** – He loved how his death scythe could cut through the flesh of the living, human or otherwise.

**Health** – After being away from Sebastian for so long, he thought he might get sick with despair, so he managed to see him one more time.

**Music** – Singing along with Sebastian's violin accompaniment made his stay with the Phantomhive's one of his most treasured memories.

**Adjustment** – Because of his natural showy personality, holding still and staying quiet was the biggest adjustment he had to make while acting as a butler.

**Skin** – After they parted ways he often wondered what Sebastian's touch would have felt like on his smooth, pale skin.

**Lunatic** – Most thought he was crazy, but they wouldn't know artistic genius even if it crept up behind them and slit their throat.

**Toy** – If he could play with everyone he came across, no doubt he would.

**Close** – He was so close to seeing more of Sebastian's cinematic record, and he regretted not cutting a little deeper.

**Practice** – Learning to serve tea and trim hedges wasn't all bad as long as he was able to practice in Sebastian's presence.

**Foolish** – He felt defensive and foolish about being demoted to scissor death scythes, but he did his best to look impressive with them anyway.

**Dance** – Sneaking out of Viscount Druitt's ball to paint another one of Jack the Ripper's victims with red blood was worth it, but he also wished he could've danced the waltz with an elegant man dressed in black.

**Uniform** – Even though William was always hard on him, he was still crazy about how the man's perfectly fit suit accentuated the crisp angles of his shoulders and the smooth build of his torso.

**Kind** – He praised Sebastian for his kindness while in his care, though it was more for letting a death god carry on as a clumsy butler.

**Sleep** – Every death god needs a good night's sleep, and if he happened to dream of a well dressed man with deep red eyes, then bedtime was something to look forward to even more.

**Drunk** – Sebastian's blood made him drunk with pleasure.

**Truth** – He spoke from his heart when he denounced the innocent white dress Elizabeth had made him wear.

**Explosion** – Even while surrounded by murderous puppets, Sebastian's sweet "please" could send him shooting off into the sky with fireworks of excitement.


End file.
